NCIS --- NLS
by Marine101
Summary: The team are caught in a blast that changes their lives forever. They are no longer NCIS but have accepted an offer to join NLS instead. Their new abilities and jobs introduce them to a certain woman who was presumed to be dead. AU..
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

The team were on a week-long vacation. At Abby's insistence they decided to explore a cave that was situated on a nearby mountain.

"Come on, Tony!" Ziva yelled at him.

"This is hard!" Tony whined.

"Tony, even Duck man and Gibbs are ahead of you." Abby told him.

Once they had all reached the mouth of the cave, they cautiously entered.

"Don't do anything stupid," Gibbs warned as Tony poked a few rocks. Suddenly there was a huge blast and the last thing that was heard was a whole lot of yelling.

Gibbs eyes snapped open and darted around. Well, his team was here but where were they?

"Ah hello, I'm Alan Connors," the older gentleman explained.

"Where are we?" Gibbs asked. He felt weirder than usual, "and do you have any coffee?"

One by one, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Tim and Abby opened their eyes and looked around.

"Ahh Boss, I feel horrible." Tony moaned

"Me too!" Tim whined.

"Will you boys be silent? My head hurts." Ducky ordered

"I agree with you Tony, I don't feel normal," Ziva sighed.

"My head hurts!" Abby groaned"

"It will go away, I assure you. It seems you were caught in a blast. I am sorry about that. We hired a new contractor and it seems he is no good." Connors said.

"Why do we feel this way in the first place?" Gibbs asked, glaring at the doctor, when the unexpected happened, laser beams singed the doctor's coat.

"Ah yes, it seems the blast has caused you all to develop super human abilities," Dr. Connors said.

"_**What!**_" the team shouted in astonishment.

"It seems that you," he said pointing to Tony," have the ability to harness electricity and when you are in contact with pure gold your powers are heightened. You also have x-ray vision and power mimicry, you can copy another's powers or skills for a short period of time."

He moved onto McGee," You have the ability to tap into any electrical device. You can also generate electricity."

Then he flipped a page on his notepad and walked over to Ziva," You have super speed, super reflexes and a different type of x-ray vision, you can identify weak spots on a person. You also have Omnilinguism, the ability to understand and speak any form of language."

Dr. Connors then moved over to Gibbs who was, as usual, silent. "You have an unusual combination of powers. You possess super strength, heat vision and the ability to tap into a person's thoughts. You also have telepathy. Your powers become stronger with caffeine."

"But I have seen all those powers before, but you two have a unique ability," Connors said turning to Ducky and Abby. "You my dear have the greatest scientific mind I have ever seen and you my good friend seem to have Precognition, the ability to predict the future. When extreme danger presents itself you will be able to sense it."

"Whoa, I thought this stuff only happened in movies!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, it is a lot to taken in but you can join the NLS if you wish," Connors told them.

"NLS?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"It stands for the National League of Superheroes." Connors explained,"FBI for superheroes," if you will." Connors said with a grin.

"Look, Connors, we need a little time to wrap our heads around this. Give us a couple minutes will ya," Gibbs told him.

"Sure, I will get you the coffee you requested." Connor said leaving the room.

"Well, NLS is the only option we have," Tim said

"McTech is right; we can't exactly go back to NCIS." Tony said

"Are you all sure?" Gibbs asked," you can't go back afterwards."

"Gibbs, it will be the same thing," Ziva said

"Yup catching bad guys," Gibbs said with a grin

"I hope you all have a decision for me," Connors said, entering with an assortment of beverages.

"We do, we're gonna join NLS," Gibbs announced looking at his team's ridiculous grins.

Connors smiled, hitting a few buttons," We have a lot to get done."

_**TBC...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**Please review!**_

Alan brought up a few targets on a nearby wall.

"You have to be 100% accurate with your lasers, so we are going test your accuracy. Go ahead shoot the targets." Alan said nodding at the wall.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and hit all the bulls' eyes with his heat vision.

"Why that's remarkable. I have never seen anyone with that much control over their heat vision before." Alan exclaimed, unable to believe his eyes.

Tony, Tim, Abby and Ziva were in fits of laughter, even Ducky was smiling.

"He has lots of practice," Ziva managed to choke out through her laughter. Gibbs spun around and glared at them. It was not a fully-fledged Gibbs' glare but it was the best he could do.

"Very well, Ziva you must decapitate this training dummy," Alan announce as a dummy was lowered from the ceiling.

Ziva stepped up to the dummy and within seconds only a torso was hanging.

"Exceptional!" Alan gaped but decided to move on to McGee.

"Tim, you must enter my computer and access a file labelled A." Alan told him," Don't be afraid if you can't get it right at first," Alan trailed off as McGee began to speak.

"There are only pictures of uh birds." McGee said his forehead creasing.

"I am a vivid bird- watcher." Alan said once he could speak again.

"Very well, Anthony you must use your x-ray vision to see what is behind this wall. Now sometimes x-ray vision can be tricky because your mind thinks it's a violation of privacy."

"It's the break room." Tony declared

"It's marvellous! You all seem to be in perfect control of you powers. I simply do not understand it." Alan said still in shock.

"Ah, Alan, their powers reflect their personalities. That is why they have control over it." Ducky exclaimed.

"That makes much more sense, although it is very rare." Alan said finally. "Next, we must create your alter egos. You must design a costume and decide on a name."

"I'm the Golden Superhero so I need a name that fits with my charming looks and wonderful powers." Tony said as everyone groaned.

"That gives me an idea, how about the name Gold, Tony?" Alan asked," It fits because gold does heighten your powers."

"Gold is perfect! Shiny and invaluable…" Tony was cut off by Abby.

"But first you have to spend time cleaning it before it becomes that, Tony," Ziva said laughing at his look of mock hurt.

"Well at least I have a name, my crazy mossad ninja chick. What's yours gonna be?" Tony asked using the nickname she pretended to hate.

"Ninja is a great name for you Ziva. If you want to that is." The doctor once again suggested.

"Now that's a name that suits Ziva." Tony yelled but McGee and Abby voiced their agreements in a more reasonable way.

"Fine, It will be Ninja but," she turned threateningly to Tony," _**You**_ must still call me Ziva,"

Tony let out a sigh and muttered something about wet blankets and joy suckers.

"Hey, McTechWiz it's your turn to pick a name." Tony announced

"Well, how about TechWiz?" McGee asked

"I'm flattered, McGoo," Tony said a hand over his heart. McGee muttered something in response.

"What about you Gibbs?" Alan said turning to face Gibbs, who just grunted at the question.

"If I may suggest something," Ducky enquired and Gibbs waved at him to go ahead," What about Jetarine?" Ducky said.

Gibbs eyebrow arched and he cocked his head waiting for Ducky to explain why he had chosen Jetarine of all names!

Ducky went on to explain," I t suits you with its uniqueness and truthfully is a combination of Jethro and Marine. Jethro is your name and you are a marine to the core."

Gibbs grinned, Jetarine reflected him as a person," Guess it's gonna be Jetarine,"

"Dr Connors, I want us to work as team," Gibbs said turning to face Alan when he suggested they each choose a guy to fight.

"Yup, like The Avengers," Abby chimed in surprising Tony.

"I really don't think I should…" Connors started but a figure descended through the ceiling and remaining invisible voiced its thoughts," You should give him what he wants Connors."

Connors paled and hurriedly amended his statement," On second thought I would be delighted to! I will get your suits." Connor said hurrying out of the room.

The figure became visible and everyone stared in shock, Gibbs most of all.

_**You know the drill! Read and Review  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **_

"J-J-enny!" Gibbs exclaimed in shock, "But California, you, Svetlana," Gibbs stuttered trying to comprehend everything.

"I developed powers due to an accident in LA; I was confused and scared so I decided to let the world think I was dead. One thing led to another and here I am." Jenny explained a sad smile on her lips.

Gibbs said nothing, just stood there and stared as the spandex suit left nothing to his imagination. Jenny noticed that his eyes were a more brilliant blue as the lasers seemed to enhance his eye color.

Jenny began to speak once again," Tony, I hurt you and Ziva and for that I am sorry but when I want to do something, I will do it. You guys couldn't stop me, believe me, better men than you have tried," her gaze moved briefly to Gibbs before starting to address the rest of the team but was unable to say anything.

Abby rushed at Jenny and enveloped her in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"You know Jenny, you are a snappy dresser," Abby said. Jenny managed to smile and Abby turned to Gibbs saying," I told you she would smile!"

"Abs you better let her go," Gibbs said," I don't think she can last much longer without air." He continued with a smirk briefly crossing his features.

Abby let go and Jenny mouthed 'Thank You' to Gibbs. Ducky stepped forward and Jenny hugged him," It's good to have you back my dear," Ducky whispered.

Jenny hugged Tim who turned red but told her that it was good to see her again and apologised for killing her off in his novel.

"_**Jenny!" **_

Jenny whirled facing both Ziva and Tony," Look, I know I hurt you and I am sorry but…"

Ziva raised a hand to silence her saying," We," She indicated to her and Tony, "have _**one**_ thing to say to you!"

Jenny gulped and waited for them to say they hated her or never wanted to see her again and she wouldn't blame them one bit.

"Welcome back!" Tony and Ziva announced breaking into grins.

Jenny stood open mouthed and gaped, "You mean,"

"You are forgiven, on one condition," Ziva said.

"Anythsing!" Jenny promised

"You must not have anything to do with the designing of our suits. You have weird ideas when it comes to other people and spandex!" Ziva said, winking.

"Now come on. Let us go find Mr Connors and work on some suits," Ducky said ushering them all out of the room.

Gibbs waited until they had left before turning to Jenny," Look Jen, when I thought I was never going to see you again I realised that for me Paris never ended."

Jenny had expected him to be mad but once again her expectations were far from the truth.

"Jethro, when I thought I would never see you again I came to the same realisation," Jenny said

Gibbs pulled her closer and kissed her until they both needed air.

"I have wanted to do that for a long long long time." Gibbs said smiling.

"We better make sure that your suit is wearable," Jenny decided

" I don't want to imagine what my team might come up with!" Gibbs declared and let himself be dragged by Jenny.

When they arrived at the room where SuperSuits were designed Gibbs entered to find his team dressed in black suits with blue accents.

"Well?" Abby asked

"You guys did good," Gibbs praised, he was impressed.

Once Gibbs had donned his SuperSuit Tony called out, "Warriors, Gear up." And Gibbs spun to face him and waited for an explanation.

"Uh Abby compared us to the Avengers so we thought it would be fitting. We do need a collective name after all," McGee explained

"Let's get you guys to NLS HQ." Jenny announced

"I got two questions first," Ziva declared. When Jenny nodded at her to continue she asked her first question," Why did Connors backtrack when he heard you?"

"Well, you see I kinda founded NLS," She stopped so that their astonishment and surprise died down a little before continuing," Connors had this place where a couple of super humans went out to fight crime. When Connors asked me to join I asked if I could make some changes. Connors agreed so I emptied my accounts and set up a HQ and scoured the globe for more super humans and now we have and entire secret agency. "

"So you're the Director of NLS?" Gibbs asked

"Yes and what was the next question Ziva?" Jenny asked Ziva

"How do we get to HQ?" Tony asked

"You all have the power to levitate unless you can fly." Jenny said smiling.

"In that case, Warriors, Away!" Tony yelled


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

* * *

><p>Once they had made the journey to HQ, Jenny took it upon herself to show them around. They took the elevator up.<p>

"If there's one thing I won't miss, it's the damn orange walls!" Tony exclaimed

"Yes, those walls were horrible," McGee agreed

The only thing Jenny did was smile and Gibbs shot her a glance. Once the elevator stopped Gibbs just smirked and said," You feel a lil homesick Jen?"

"Aww! Come On! Is a different color so much to ask for?" Tony moaned

"It looks just like NCIS!" Abby exclaimed.

" Well, here is where superheroes wait for a call out, one floor down is the lab where scientists create inventions to help heroes and in the basement is a medical facility where injured heroes are brought for treatment," Jenny said.

"So I'll just head to my lab. I mean I know my where around." Abby said heading to the stairs.

"I take it I work at the medical facility?" Ducky asks.

"For the most part, yes but you will be needed up here once in a while."

"Very well, I will be off," Ducky said going back to the elevator.

"Where do we sit?" Ziva asks, looking around at the various heroes.

"Follow me," Jenny said walking toward a secluded area.

"Well, at least there is no paperwork." Tony said shrugging before collapsing into his chair.

"Jethro, would you mind helping me?" Jenny asked grabbing 4 boxes off a nearby desk.

"Sure," Gibbs said lifting the boxes then sets a box on each of their desks

"What is this?" McGee asked raising an eyebrow.

"Paperwork! I want it done by tomorrow," Jenny said flashing them a smile.

"Aww shoot," Tony moaned

"Why do we have to do paperwork? This is a secret agency," Ziva asks confused

"We need to record the weaknesses of villains, so you must record what has the most effect during battles and the strategy's you used." Jenny says," but this is for you guys so that we can record your powers and weaknesses in case something happens during battle." Jenny explains.

"Get to work!" Gibbs announces. "Hey, Jen, you up for some coffee," Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, you have paperwork too." Jenny said glaring at him

"Well yeah but I haven't have had caffeine in close to 4 hours! I can't focus," Gibbs whined

"Fine! Let's go," Jenny said heading for the elevator before abruptly turning around.

"What now Jen?" Gibbs asked

"You should put some clothes over your suit, Jethro," Jenny said as she pulled a t shirt over her head.

"One problem Jen" Gibbs began but Jenny chucked a bag at him. When he opened it he found a pair of sweats and a t shirt.

"Alright we're good to go," Gibbs said throwing the sweats and t shirt on.

They headed for the elevator but Gibbs rushed down the stairs instead. Jenny quickly raced after him wondering what was up.

"Jethro, why are you taking the stairs?" Jenny asked once she had caught up with him.

"I want to get back as fast as possible." Gibbs said not slowing down at all.

"Why?" Jenny asked," What's the worst that can happen?" Jenny asked

"Jenny, they are bad enough human but with powers I don't wanna even imagine what they could do."

Jenny just shrugged and followed him.

_**Back at the Squad room:**_

Tony was trying to fill out the paperwork; really he was trying but the thought of using his x-ray vision to 'scan' Ziva was just too tempting. Finally, he focused on Ziva but before his vision could kick in, Ziva's head snapped up," Anthony DiNozzo, if you are doing what I think you are I will chase you down and what I do then will not be pleasant."

Tony was not listening instead he was focusing on the image he was seeing.

"Tony, RUN!" McGee yelled as Ziva's glare intensified.

"McGoo, help me," Tony yelled," She has super speed!"

McGee decided that he would help him so he conjured up an electric current and Tony harnessed the power to run faster with Ziva chasing after him.

As Gibbs and Jenny hurried back, they were blinded by a strong wind," See Jen!" Gibbs yelled

"Okay Jethro, I get it, now make them stop!" Jen said

Gibbs whistled bringing the team to a stop. He headed over to Tony and slapped the back of his head," DiNozzo, don't use the x-ray vision on anyone!" Gibbs said before doing the same to McGee," And you don't help him!" Gibbs said before heading to his desk.

"Now get the damn paperwork done!" Gibbs yelled before heading to his own desk.

Read and Review! Any ideas will be appreciated...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

* * *

><p>By 18:00, the day was starting to take its toll on the team. Gibbs hated to admit it but he couldn't wait to get to bed but then something struck him.<p>

"Jen!" he yelled across the room

"What? Jethro, I'm working," Jenny yelled back

"Would you come here for a moment?" Gibbs shouted

"Fine," Jenny sighed as she pushed her chair back and came over to him.

"Where are we going to stay?" Gibbs asked once she had come over.

"Good question," Jenny said tapping her chin.

"Yup, Boss, we can't go back to our places right?" Tony asked

"Actually you should sell your place and empty your bank accounts, but first do you want to have a human alter ego?" Jenny asked

"Jen, in case you haven't noticed almost everyone in DC knows us somehow," Gibbs said with a smirk

"We could just be full time super heroes," Ziva said

"In that case, Thunderclap owns a complex near the edge of town. He rents out houses to superheroes without alter egos." Jenny tells them

"Thunderclap?" Gibbs asks with a frown

"Thunderclap is a superhero who controls the wind and his signature move is causing the wind to knock clouds together creating a loud sound or thunder." Jenny explains

"Great, so how do we meet Thunderclap?" Tony asks

"Come on, you guys can come home with me. I live at Thunderclap's complex so we can organise a place for you guys," Jenny says levitating high enough to reach the skylight and flipping a pane open. One by one the team followed her out but Gibbs seemed to have trouble levitating.

"Jethro, what's the problem?" Ducky asked

"I don't know!" Gibbs said

"Jethro, lift your arm up toward the open pane and then try," Jenny said. She seemed to know what she was talking about so Gibbs followed her advice and he felt himself lift off the ground.

"Now don't put your arm down or you will be splatted all over the sidewalk," Jenny tells him as he was about to lower his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked," your arm is not up,"

"I am levitating you are flying," Jenny said with a grin.

Jenny descended over a cluster if houses and headed to the door. She knelt in front of the house number and the team watched as the iris scanner did its job, then they all went inside.

"So how are you gonna call Thunderclap?" Tony asks jumping up and down

"Are you gonna send out a Thunder Signal?" Abby asks

"No I know she's going to press a button and he will fly over here," Ziva said

Before McGee or Ducky could voice their thoughts Gibbs jumped in," Or maybe she's just gonna call him!" Gibbs said with an eye roll

"BooRiiing!" Abby announced

The team was fooling around while Gibbs lay on the couch. It wasn't usual for him but it wasn't everyday he got superpowers and the flight had drained him. Within seconds he was drifting off.

Thunderclap had come around and sorted out houses and payments but insisted on them moving in right then. They could pay later he said.

"What about him, Crimson?" Thunderclap asked

"Thunder, do you have a house with a basement?" Jenny asked

"Uh, yeah, I think next door has a basement," Thunderclap said

"Then he'll take it," Jenny confirmed

"Are you sure, Crimson?" Thunderclap asked

"Yes, I am. Now go get some rest." She ordered walking him to the door before heading upstairs to relax a bit.

* * *

><p>The next morning at 05:00, the team were making their way over to HQ. McGee has already gotten all their houses on the market and he had emptied their bank accounts. Tony got in touch with a buddy of his and had him pack everything. Jenny organised the stuff to be brought to the complex via Alan Connors nephew who owned a moving company.<p>

Once they had descended into the building, something caught McGee's eye.

"Jenny, who's that?" McGee asked pointing to the Most Wanted Wall.

"That is Savage or Ariel Tithalon, the most ruthless villain of all time. Many heroes have fought against him but none ever wanted to again. No one has dared to declare him as their nemesis including me." Jenny said rubbing her forehead.

"What's so great about _**him**_?" Ziva asked

"He has a chip in his neck that gives him his powers. He has every power known to man. It makes him impossible to defeat." Jenny said turning away so she missed the exchange between Gibbs and his team.

Gibbs cleared his throat, drawing her attention. When she was facing him he announced," Jen, my team and I want Savage,"

"Jethro, No!" Jenny declared," I have fought him and believe me you can't defeat him."

"Won't stop us from trying," Gibbs said and Jenny knew that he was not going to back down. Suddenly Ducky's head snapped up and his irises turned white.

"Jenny," Gibbs began but she cut him off.

"He's getting a vision," she whispered.

"Savage has taken a nuclear sub and is asking for someone to fight him, or else he will blow it up. Severe damage will be done." Ducky spoke and then his irises turned normal again.

"Well Warriors, now's your chance," Jenny said grimly

Gibbs just raised his arm and yelled," Warriors Away!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Review. Seriously, it helps me write..<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS**_

_**Notes:**_

_***Bold is telepathic communication from Gibbs**_  
><em><strong>*Ziva came back with Tony and Bishop was never part of the team<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Read and Review<strong>_

"Boss, this is taking for ever!" Tony whined

"DiNozzo, Ducky predicts the future so hold on!" Gibbs snapped

Before anyone said anything, they watched as a guy walked over to the pier, a nuclear sub tucked under his arm.

"Whoa!" Tony exclaimed but Gibbs was half way towards the pier.

"Hey! Savage," Gibbs called

"Who are you?!" Savage growled, placing the sub down.

Savage turned invisible and punched Gibbs in the chest before becoming visible again. He pulled a light stick out of nowhere. He twirled trying to knock Ziva who super speeded around him. He put a hand out and she stumbled to the ground.

McGee tried to put an electric current through him but Savage absorbed the power and used it on Tony. Tony harnessed the power and threw it back at him. It managed to stun Savage for a total of 5 seconds but made him much angrier.

Gibbs flew quite high before swooping down and lifting Savage upwards. When Gibbs let him go instead of crashing to ground, Savage lowered himself to the ground before training lasers on Gibbs. Gibbs ducked and dived while trying to think.

Gibbs realised that Connors said that he had telepathy so he decided that now was a great time to use it.

"**McGee, if you tapped into his chip thingy, you could disable his powers!**" Gibbs sent to McGee.

McGee looked around trying to figure out what was going but quickly tapped into the chip. He fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Boss, I can't, it's too powerful!"

Gibbs decided to direct Ziva instead, "**Ziver figure out the weakness of Savage**,"

"Electricity and his lower back," Ziva blurted out ducking a punch and landing a few of her own. Ziva jumped over his head and kicked Savage rapidly in the lower back. Savage stumbled and lay motionless.

Gibbs used a few pipes and twisted it into a cage. He placed Savage inside as he was coming too. Tony grabbed a pipe and touched Savage with it and yelled," McGee, electric current now!"

McGee managed to shoot a current at him and the continued electric current knocked Savage out. Gibbs instructed Ziva to call in the sub from a payphone while he lifted the cage and flew with Savage, McGee and Tony to NLS HQ.

Gibbs waited with Savage on the roof while Tony and McGee headed inside

"Tony, Tim are you guys okay?" Jenny asked, worried.

"Yup, now where do you guys keep most wanted villains?" Tim asked.

"What! Why do you ask?" Jenny asked, now confused.

"Gibbs is waiting with Savage on the roof," McGee said

"Wait Savage is in custody!" Jenny exclaimed

"Uh yes," Tony said

"Where is Ziva then?" Jenny asked looking around

"Waiting for the guys to fetch their sub," Tony said nonchalantly

Once Savage was placed in a cell that deactivated his powers and although he swore revenge, he was safely locked away. The team attended a party thrown at Jenny's place and almost every superhero attended and offered their congratulations. Soon all of them had left and just the team and Jenny were left.

Jenny had one question that she desperately wanted answered.

"I have a question," she said and they all turned to face her and so Jenny continued," Why were you guys so relaxed about your lives being turned upside down?"

"We were desperate for a fresh start," Tony said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Jenny since you 'died' lots changed," Abby told her

"First Vance split the team up," Ziva told her

"The Ziva was captured and held hostage until we broke her out," Tim said

"Then the Reynosa Cartel wanted revenge against Gibbs," Tony said

"Oh and the we had the whole P2P killer mess," Abby added

"Then Anthony was accused of murder again," Ducky put in

"Dearing blew up NCIS and Duck had a heart attack," Gibbs voiced that part of history.

"Then my father was murdered, I killed Bodnar, we were placed under investigation and resigned," Ziva told Jenny

"Oh and had to track down the mastermind behind a drone that killed SECNAV," Tim said

"Once he was dead, my dad had a stroke and died," Gibbs said turning away

"Then Ari's buddy Seergay wanted Gibbs dead," Tony said," We came close to losing Ziva forever and decided to take a one week breather."

"Jenny, Tony wanted to know why we couldn't go UA and start new lives, when the opportunity presented itself we took it," Gibbs declared

"You guys do know that you are in just as much danger now, right?" Jenny enquired once she had processed the latest information.

"Yes, but here we don't have pasts and we can do things differently. There is no one out to get us and no rules." Tony started but noticed Gibbs glare and amended his statement," except the boss' rules,"

"Speaking of doing things differently, Jenny and I have decided to give our relationship a go again," Gibbs said telepathically telling DiNozzo not to say a word.

Abby celebrated having Mommy and Daddy together again and Ducky was pleased to see that gaining superpowers, which normally turned lives upside down, had united the team. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tony and Ziva and Tim and Abby went down the same road.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since the imprisonment of Savage and as Ducky had thought now both Tony and Ziva and Tim and Abby were together. Jenny and Gibbs were still running strong and the Warriors had a few more battles which they won easily.

"This is the life," Tony said, his feet resting on his desk.

"I agree," Tim said sipping a smoothie

Ziva had gone out to get lunch and the Boss was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder how Palmer is doing." McGee said thoughtfully

"Oh Daddy Palmer, too bad we can't be there," Tony said

"Guess we'll never know what name they chose," Tim said with a sad smile

"You know McGee, this superhero thing is even better than NCIS," DiNozzo said

"You might regret that statement Tony," Jenny said coming in with Ziva and Gibbs following.

"We have a huge problem," Gibbs announced

"Savage has broken out of prison! He also has new partners in crime" Jenny said pulling up pictures on the holographic projector

"Wow!" Both Tony and McGee exclaimed in unison unconsciously taking a few steps backward.

"This is Venomous; he has 3 brothers: Vaporizer, Voltage and Vanisher. Together they can take out many heroes but teamed up with Savage, they are unstoppable. The brothers were trapped in a space portal by Astros. Savage has added the ability to open portals added to his chip and mistakenly released 3 of the brothers. Vanisher is still trapped in the portal so that is a good thing. "Jenny explains briefing them on the situation.

"According to Ducky they are headed her and will be here," Jenny carries on but an explosion is heard and Thunderclap flies backward just as Ducky and Abby run into the room.

Gibbs and the team join the heroes who are battling the 4 villains. Jenny turns invisible and contributes to the fire power.

After a solid 5 minutes many of the heroes are injured and unable to fight any longer.

"Boss we have to get a strategy," Tony said, harnessing Voltage's electric current and turning it into a stronger current. Gibbs was battling Savage and was doing a darn good job of it by reading Savage's thoughts.

"Ducky!" Abby suddenly yelled, "I have a theory, try recalling the past, factoring in the present and envisioning the future and you might be able to freeze time!"

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim all held hands while Ducky was back to back with Gibbs and Jenny and Abby stood on either side of Ducky.

"Duck, hurry up! We can't hold them off like this." Gibbs yelled and Ducky's irises turned white and all action ceased.

"We did it!" Abby yelled

"Later Abs, What do we do?" Tony questioned

"I cannot hold this for much longer."

"There is a way," Gibbs said," leave the three V's to me and Ziva. Tim, connect to the chip and it will give you the same powers then Tony, you mimic McGee's powers and distract Savage while McGee tries to overload the chip."

McGee and Tony were ready. Alan had been coaching him on tapping into an extremely powerful device since he had collapsed the last time. Ducky released his freeze on time and the battle continued.

Jenny had long since disappeared and the team put their plan into action. Savage was powerful but no much against two Savages. McGee was battling a little while overloading the chip by installing several powers.

The idea was to cause his brain to overload causing a shut down. Gibbs and Ziva had their hands full with Venomous, Voltage and Vaporizer.

Suddenly they gained a little help, Jenny was back and had a guy in a jet black suit with the letter 'A' printed on his chest in what might be a star constellation.

The battle continued and the mysterious dude was kicking V butt.

"Boss, Savage will shut down in 10 seconds so I'm tapping out," McGee yelled and soon all the other powers were gone. Tony too could no longer mimic McGee and Savage was ready to pounce but dropped to his knees crying out in pain.

Tony and Tim headed over to help Gibbs, Ziva and some guy in a black suit. Within seconds the three brothers were dropped into space portals once again.

They looked around and realised that many of the heroes needed treatment of some kind. The guy helped them get everyone down to the medical centre and Ducky and some of the other doctors got to work on patching them up.

"So, who are you?" Ziva asked the mysterious man

"You know me quite well," the figure answered, pulling off his mask

"Whoa, I never thought you could kick butt like that!" Tony exclaimed

_**Who is this hero? Review with your answer and your own hero/villain that I will include in this story! First person to guess correctly gets it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**I would like to thank blueeyestx12 and Delta-6 for voicing their guesses!**_

"Well, I am talented," Alan said with a smile while pulling of his mask," I will answer any of your questions after I get out of this damn suit! It was never this tight."

So off Alan Connors went groaning and moaning as the team took care of some of their injuries, for example the cut on Gibbs forehead and the many bruises on his arms and chest as well as Tony's gash on his arm. However to their amazement, Ziva's injuries had simply disappeared and she was back to normal.

Once Connors had come back dressed in normal clothes and explained that Ziva had started developing the power to heal and they all might develop new powers as time went on.

"Okay, enough of us! How did you kick butt like that?" McGee asked excitedly

"Aren't you just a doctor?" Ziva chimed in

"Actually no, I am Astros. I was one of the first heroes of earth. Many years ago, I used to have a nemesis, Vortex. Vortex was even stronger than Savage and was deadlier too. He had lightening reflexes, electric bolts, ability to turn invisible, deconstruct and reconstruct himself which made him as large as a house or as small as a penny and most of all he could inject a poison into your bloodstream. One day, while we were battling, an accident caused Vortex to split into two different beings and it caused me to stop aging. Everyone celebrated Vortex's fall but he was even stronger when split into two. He had killed many heroes and didn't intend on stopping so I lured him and then recreated the accident and split him into four. I botched up something because a) it was supposed to bring him back to one and b) instead of duplicating the two, Vortex's power was split equally to the four beings." Alan reminisced

"Vanisher, Venomous, Vaporizer and Voltage!" Gibbs exclaimed

"Yes, I trapped the four of them in space and realised that I was amongst the only heroes left. We decided to just leave and I retired down to the cave. I began studying medicine as I used to but I needed to have something to do, so I set up NLS. I decided that instead of fighting I would put my medical knowledge to good use so I retired Astros once and for all."

"But you came back," Tony spluttered

"Jenny told me that the brothers were back and I had to come. Now I realise that I miss this action" Alan said sadly

"So come back," Jenny told him

"I don't have what it takes!" Alan insisted

"Dude, you took the V's by faster than Gibbs and Ziva!" Tony told him motioning frantically

"You still have it Connors!" Gibbs told him with a pointed glare

"Well I guess I could do backup and help out at the facility," Connors said a smile forming, because for the first time in almost a decade, he was well and truly happy.

_**It is a little short but it was mostly filler chapter.**_

_**Alright, Now that Alan's backstory is covered, should I leave the story here or start a sequel? Please give me your opinions! And lastly REVIEW, please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**3 Months later:**_

Things had settled down now that Savage was destroyed. Word got around about the newest heroes who had defeated Savage and his allies and that Astros was back. Gibbs and Jenny had moved into Gibbs' house as it was useless to have two houses when they spent most of the time together. It had not taken much longer before Tony and Ziva as well as Tim and Abby had done the same thing.

Alan was now teaching superheroes how to control their powers and helping out at the facility. Since the day Ziva developed her healing power, McGee had gotten telekinesis and Abby could now deconstruct and reconstruct atoms. Alan had helped them to adjust to their latest powers and now they were deemed as no longer in need of training.

Gibbs groaned as he jerked upright, listening to Jenny throw up. He got out of bed and rushed to her side, making a mental note to chat with Connors. Jenny had been throwing up for 2 days but insisted it was just a bug. Gibbs also noticed a problem with her powers, when she turned invisible sometimes only half of her turned invisible or she started levitating for no reason.

The two of them decided to walk to HQ and even though they were late it was much safer. Gibbs headed down to talk to Connors. He has been around long enough to give me some answers, Gibbs thought.

"Jethro, how can I help you," Connors asked leading Gibbs to his office.

Gibbs began telling Connors of Jenny's vomiting and inability to operate her powers.

"Jenny could have caught a super virus, it is the only thing that causes those symptoms," Connors said thoughtfully before a thought struck him," Is she moodier than usual?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, she almost bit my head off for suggesting her blouse didn't suit her." Gibbs said with a grimace," So, doc, is she gonna be okay?"

"Actually she will be fine and I imagine you both will be ecstatic." Connors said with a ridiculous grin," But first you must give me a few hours to confirm my suspicions," Connors said leaving the room.

"What are your suspicions?" Gibbs yelled after him but got no response. He shrugged and headed upstairs.

When Gibbs walked into the squad room, he noticed the lingering sadness.

"What's going on?" he asked, noticing that even Ducky and Abby were here

"Boss, today is Breena's official due date." Tony said

"Gibbs, we don't know what name they chose, whether it's a boy or a girl, nothing!" Abby said frustrated

"There is no way for us to know!" Ziva said with a sigh

"There is," Jenny said coming in

"What is it?" Everyone asked in unison

"Go to the hospital," Jenny said like it was obvious," like an undercover operation."

"I'll go," Gibbs announced and everyone began pitching ideas as to how he could do it. Gibbs whistled and silence fell. Gibbs told them he would just do it the old fashion way and off he went.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into the hospital and headed for the nursery. They were not sure if Breena had given birth yet but there was only one way to find out. He pulled the hat further down and peered through the large window.<p>

His eyes scanned the cribs until his eyes fell onto a squirming blue blanket. Gibbs cracked a smile and even before he checked the name plate he knew that, that was Palmer's son. He was adorable and Gibbs could see that if things were not the way they were, the baby would have everyone wrapped around his tiny finger.

The baby obviously had Palmers dark hair but Breena's eyes. His eyes went towards the name plate and he smiled. Donald Jethro Palmer, Ducky would be flattered, I guess I should be too, Gibbs thought but quickly left the hospital, but not before snapping a picture of the now wide awake baby boy.

On a gut feeling, he stopped at the gift shop and bought a stuffed dinosaur. Then he went to the front desk and requested his gift be delivered to the Palmers. Gibbs hurriedly walked round back and stripped of his clothes, tossing it into a backpack and flying back to HQ.

The team were pacing and waiting so when he descended from the skylight, he was mobbed.

"Did you get anything?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Who does it look like?" And several other questions were rapidly fired at him and Gibbs hadn't the heart to stop them and it was only when they demanded he answer did he speak.

"It's a boy!" Gibbs announced grandly waiting for the whooping to stop.

"And he has Jimmy's hair and Breena's eyes. His name is DJ Palmer,"

"DJ?" Tim asked with a frown

"Donald Jethro," Gibbs elaborated and he watched an unimaginable smile form on Ducky's face.

Gibbs tossed his phone to McGee who just held it with a confused look," I took a picture, McGee." And so McGee tapped into the phone and projected a 3D image in front of him. Everyone gathered around and cooed at the baby's picture.

Gibbs phone rang and he answered it. It was Connors saying that his suspicions were correct and that both Gibbs and Jenny should immediately come to see him.

Gibbs gently pulled Jenny away and the two of them went down to meet Alan.

"Congratulations are in order," Alan said shutting the door to his office." I have found out the cause of your vomiting and power mishaps, it is the fact that you are pregnant,"

"Is that even possible?" Jenny exclaimed in shock

"Yes very much so. Even though you have powers, if you try hard and long enough it will occur because after all you are human," Alan explained.

"Will my powers go bonkers for 9 months?"

"No the moment you reach 4 weeks of pregnancy your body will adapt and should go back to normal," Alan explained.

Jenny just threw her arms around Gibbs who braced himself but had a mile wide smile on his face. Now how could they tell the team.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, Gibbs and Jenny had invited the team over for dinner and of course to break the news to them.

Jenny had ordered pizza and currently Tony was sprawled onto the couch munching on a slice of pizza and Ziva, Abby and Tim were seated on the floor. Ducky was sitting on the couch with Alan and now Gibbs and Jenny stood up drawing everyone's attention to them.

"You are all here today because," Jenny began

"We're having a baby," Gibbs cut her off. He knew Jenny well enough to know that she was rambling.

"A Gibblet!" Abby yelled, running over and wrapping Jenny and Gibbs in a hug.

"A super Gibblet," Alan piped up.

This caused everyone to turn to him in surprise.

"Wait WHAT!" Jenny yelled

Alan had the good grace to look sheepish," Since you both conceived the baby while you had super powers it is in your genes. Your son or daughter will be born with super powers."

"Whose powers?" Jenny asked, not knowing which was easier.

"There is no way of knowing but he or she will not be born with all the powers at the same time. Over time the child will develop powers of usually one parent. In the cases I have seen, the daughter will inherit the powers of their mother and the son of his father." Alan explained chewing on some pizza

"Jethro, this is your fault!" Jenny exclaimed slapping his shoulder

"Mine?!" Gibbs asked incredulously

"Yes, you never do anything the way it is supposed to be done!"

Gibbs laughed but that earned him an elbow to the ribs. Tony and Ziva were standing quite awkwardly and McGee called them out on it.

"U-h-u-h," Tony stuttered trying to form a coherent response

"Spit it out DiNozzo!" Gibbs called turning towards them.

"We are having a baby, Gibbs" Ziva announced finally.

"That's great," Gibbs told them

Both Tony and Ziva stared open mouthed in shock.

"What!" Gibbs asked noticing their looks.

"What about Rule 12?" Tony spluttered

"History!" Gibbs told them," Same goes for you two, if you are having a baby now would be an excellent time."

"No Boss, not now" McGee told him and Abby nodded vehemently

"Now I have two baby showers to plan and two new babies to spoil!" Abby said dancing around the room.

"So Ziva, how far along are you?" Jenny asked moving over to chat with Ziva

"About 2 weeks," Ziva answered with a grin.

Gibbs and Alan were talking about how to raise super kids and Tony was planning his kids name, alter ego, costume and just about everything else. Abby and Tim were watching in amusement and wondering how long it would take them before they expected a child of their own.

Once everyone had left Gibbs and Jenny were debating names.

"I want to name him after his father," Jenny said

"Absolutely not," Gibbs demanded

"Okay what if it's a girl?"

"First boys' names then girls names," Jenny said

"Okay but no Leroy Jethro," Gibbs agreed

Jenny was put out but nevertheless suggested names," Joshua, Caden, Logan, Jeremy, I just can't decide!"

"No Jeremy," Gibbs told her

"Ugh this is impossible! Let's move on to girls," Jenny groaned.

"Okay, Katharine, Kimberly, Caitlin, _**Hollis**_,"

Jenny punched him in the shoulder but Gibbs just smirked. He would never consider Hollis for his baby girl.

"How about Kimberly Caitlin," Jenny suggested

"Yup I think I like that one," Gibbs said in agreement

"Now we are back to boys. Personally I like Logan but I got nothing for his middle name." Jenny sighed

"Logan is good and we have 8 months before we need a middle name so we'll work something out," Gibbs said wrapping an arm around her.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva were having a similar argument.

"I do not like the name," Ziva insisted

"What about boys?" Tony asked

"I would like to name him after Gibbs," Ziva said quietly

"Me too, I guess," Tony said scrolling through a list of names.

"What about Aiden?" Ziva asked pointing

"Aiden Jethro?" Tony enquired

"I'm thinking Aiden Leroy," Ziva said snuggling closer.

"I like it, we can figure out a girl's name sometime in the next 9 months." Tony told her holding her closer.

This was the life, now if only the Probie could expect a kid life would be perfect, Tony thought.

_**Any ideas regarding names would be appreciated!**_


	11. Chapter 11

As McGee was cutting cucumbers, he realized how much things had changed since the say Jenny and Ziva had announced their pregnancy. It was about a week after that day when Abby had been exposed to a chemical of some sort. While Alan Connors and Ducky were testing their blood samples, they discovered that Abby too was pregnant.

Connors told the three sets of expectant parents that they should not be surprised if all the kids had the same birthday. Morning sickness and the whole power hijinks were expected to start soon and the next day did Abby awake him with her retching.

"McGee! Hurry Up!" Abby, who was now almost eight and a half months pregnant, ordered him

"Coming," McGee replied reaching into a cabinet for some peanut butter. But to McGee's dismay they were all out. It was then he remembered that he was supposed to get some.

McGee groaned and wondered if perhaps he could seek refuge with Ducky. Gibbs and Tony were out of the question because Ziva and Jenny would probably join Abby.

"McGee, you are taking so long that I realized I don't want any!" Abby yelled from the living room. McGee let out a sigh of relief but her next craving made his groan return," I want pumpkin ice cream instead,"

"Pumpkin and ice cream?" McGee enquired praying he heard wrong the first time.

"No McGee pumpkin ice cream!" Abby said frustrated with his incompetence

McGee hurried to the grocery store praying they had pumpkin ice cream. He walked straight into Tony in his hurry.

"Probie, what does Abby want?" Tony asked with a knowing smile

"She wants pumpkin ice cream," McGee said with a sigh as he scanned the store for the ice creams.

"And I thought I had it bad! Ziva wants crackers and strawberry ice cream," Tony said pulling a face

McGee seemed to agree with him but his situation did a great job of distracting him from unappetizing thing Ziva was craving.

Tony picked up the strawberry ice cream and hurriedly left with a few sympathetic words to McGee. McGee didn't blame him for hurrying because Ziva was a lot more dangerous than Abby.

McGee was still hanging around the store when Gibbs entered looking frazzled.

"Boss?"

"Hey McGee," Gibbs said shortly picking up a block of cheese.

"What does Jenny want?"

"Onion and cheese dipped in ketchup," Gibbs announced with a grimace

"At least it's normal!" McGee exclaimed. As gross as it was it was easier than pumpkin ice cream.

"What did Abs order you here for?"

"Pumpkin ice cream," McGee groaned. Just then Gibbs phone rang and Jenny demanded he get back ASAP with her cheese and onions.

Alright think, McGee told himself. You have hacked into the CIA so pumpkin ice cream can't be that hard. Finally McGee decided to just wing it. He got a carton of Vanilla ice cream and a can of some pumpkin puree thing. If he couldn't buy it he would just make it.

He hurried back to the complex and asked Ducky if he could borrow his kitchen for a while. He looked up pumpkin ice cream and managed to find a simple enough recipe. Once the ice cream mix was ready he placed it into the ice cream tub he just finished.

Now he needed to freeze it but that would take forever and Abby had already called twice. Then he had an idea and headed towards Blizzards place in the complex. He knocked on the door and asked Blizzard if he could help him out. Blizzard just smiled but blew on the container and instantly the liquid turned to an ice cream consistency.

All the superheroes were very supportive. A natural super baby hadn't been born in a long time but now they were expecting three.

McGee hurried toward his house and rushed into the kitchen scooping out some of the 'ice cream' into a bowl. He handed it to Abby and flopped onto the couch.

"What do you think about Lucas?"

"Huh,"

"Lucas for our son," Abby reminded him

"Oh, Lucas Jethro McGee, no I don't think it sounds right,"

"Me neither,"

"We are still okay with Andrea Katharine,"

"Yes,' Abby said taking a spoonful of pumpkin ice cream and McGee held his breath.

"Mmm"

McGee sighed in relief and then his phone rang

"McGoo, did you find any pumpkin ice cream?" Tony said urgently

"No I made some," McGee announced waiting for the teasing to begin but instead," I need some!"

"Why?"

"I was telling Ziva of your misfortune and she decided that her crackers will go better with pumpkin ice cream instead!" Tony groaned

"Come over and I'll give you some but right now I got another call coming in," McGee said and took the second call

"McGee! You find any pumpkin ice cream?" Gibbs asked through gritted teeth

"No, Boss I had to make it,"

"Well, I need some"

"Once again, why?"

"I told Jenny about Abby's craving and my dear wife decided she'd rather have that instead,"

"Come over, Boss,"

"I am outside!" Gibbs said cutting the call.

McGee let Gibbs in and led him to the kitchen. He got a smaller tub and scooped some of the ice cream into it.

"McGee you probably saved my life," Gibbs told him heading outside to fly and then some urgent knocking was heard again. McGee let Tony in and handed him the ice cream.

Tony through his arms around McGee in what was a very manly hug before rushing home and McGee laughed wondering why Tony hadn't levitated instead.

"Hey Timmy, we have more pumpkin ice cream?" Abby yelled and McGee realized that it was all finished so once again Tim McGee groaned and headed to the shops.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs was sound asleep when Jenny returned from the bathroom. She grabbed a purse that was lying nearby and chucked it at his sleeping form. Gibbs jerked upright and groaned and was about to use a one liner to express his displeasure when he noticed that Jenny was leaning on the door frame.

"It's time Jethro, so get your ass up and get me to NLS," Jenny demanded while Gibbs stood stock still. That seemed to get him into gear and he grabbed her bag and tried to figure out if he should call a cab but Jenny was in pain so he opted for the quickest mode of transport.

Gibbs strapped the bag to his back and held Jenny bridal style before lifting himself into the air.

"Jethro, are you CRAZY!" Jenny yelled at him but he just carried on flying.

He descended and then walked through the front door. A few superheroes were around and helped them down to the medical facility. There were three cubicles around hospital beds, mostly for privacy. Alan and Ducky were going to deliver the babies and so the medical crew was still around.

A small nursery was set up and it was only after Jenny was laid on the bed did Gibbs notice Tim and Tony pacing.

Soon they both hurried to their wives sides and Gibbs checked the time which was about 20:15 on November 9th. Alan had said that Tony and Tim had brought the girls in about 5 hours ago and the babies would be born before midnight. Superhero labor time was very short he assured them.

Whichever superheroes were still there were anxiously waiting outside the medical facility as yells filled the air. Ziva was yelling at Tony to shut up and Abby was cursing Tim. Jenny was not yelling or screaming insults at Gibbs but the vice like grip she had on his arm was more than enough.

It was about 23:15 when Ziva gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The child had Ziva's chocolate brown locks and the DiNozzo eyes. Alan had quickly placed the baby in Ducky's capable hands before rushing to check on Abby.

Ducky had cleaned the baby and placed him in the crib and at 23:30 another baby was born. Abby and Tim's son had McGee's light hair with Abby's eyes and Ducky had once again cleaned up the baby and placed him in a crib.

McGee and Tony were holding their sons while Abby and Ziva were taken care off. Half hour later their wives joined them to admire their sons but still no Gibbs.

At 00:15 Gibbs stepped out of the make shift cubicle with a baby in his arms and a grin on his face. The second Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby had laid eyes on the child it was obvious whose child it was. The brown hair and the piercing blue eyes said it all.

"He's a mini you!" Abby said in awe

Soon all of them had gathered around Jenny's bed. Tim and Abby gazed at the boy who was tucked in the crib so Alan could determine his powers. Tony and Ziva had bet about whose powers their son would inherit but for now they were revealing names.

Gibbs nodded at Tony and Ziva to go first and they exchanged glances before Tony piped up," Aiden Leroy DiNozzo,"

Gibbs smiled and was honored to have yet another namesake but nevertheless encouraged McGee and Abby to go on before growling playfully that they better have not named the kid after him.

Tim and Abby turned slightly red before Abby said," Richard Jethro McGee." And McGee apologized although it was clear that Gibbs was ecstatic and that McGee really never meant it.

Everyone turned to Jenny, who smiled and obliged," Logan Joshua Gibbs."

"Ah, I now know what powers your children possess," Alan said strolling in with Ducky.

"We have run some tests and Timothy and Abigail's son was born with telekinesis and electric currents," Ducky read of the clipboard

"Tony and Ziva's son was born with power mimicry and super speed," Alan went on

"And last Jennifer and Jethro have the strongest baby," Ducky finished

"My son was born with super strength!" Jenny exclaimed and threw herself against the pillows with a wail.

"That's not all." Alan said finally," He was also born with heat vision," Alan said with a shrug

"Is that normal?" Tony asked

"Having two powers is normal," Alan told them," Actually there are not many babies born naturally to be able to determine anything actually."

"So what are their names?" Ducky asked

Tim pointed toward his son," Richard Jethro McGee,"

"Aiden Leroy DiNozzo," Ziva said with a shrug

"Logan Joshua Gibbs," Jenny and Gibbs said in unison.

"Ah LJG the second," Ducky said with a smile," A name that suits him indeed,"

"Why is that?" Jenny asked

"November 10th, Marine Corps Birthday and of course Jethro's birthday," Ducky reminded them

"LJ is the only one born on the 10th! Aiden and Richard were born before midnight," Abby said excitedly.

"That is cute," Ziva said

Alan decided to keep the super babies under observation for a day or two and so the team spent the night in the medical facility close to their babies.

Alan and Ducky had dressed the boys in specially made suits to match their parents and for now the Warriors were complete.

_**THE END**_

_**I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THE STORY SO HAVE NO FEARS! **___


End file.
